cartas
by Jessica Tobar
Summary: Cartas que él nunca recibirá, a él le entregará su ultima lagrima, su ultimo suspiro...El ultimo latido de su corazón One-shot, pasen y lean :D


Hola este fic esta no lose ¿Triste, Romántico? Algo sí, Me encantó

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen- SI así fuera sería un shojo, Donde hay MUCHO Naruhina y Sasuke sería mío, Pero Sakura me lo reclama XD- Son de Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Cartas

Era un día frio, era Diciembre la fecha para muchos shinobis, Una fecha mágica y maravillosa, Donde compartían con sus familias, Casi todos pensaban eso, Casi porque 1 persona pensaba que era un mes más, Una simple época para que las tiendas vendan más y aumente sus riquezas mientras otros simplemente no tienen nada, Esa navidad sería especialmente amarga para Hinata Hyuga, Ella tenía su familia, Ropa, Techo, Dinero… Lo tenía todo, Sin embargo, No era feliz, Ella podía enumerar miles y miles de razones pero pocas a ella le importaban, La principal, Su familia, Ella no era feliz con su familia, Si bien Neji y Hanabi le hablaban, Ellos eran los únicos, Pero no era suficiente, Ella quería un padre y una madre que la amaran incondicionalmente, Sabia que su madre lo haría pero… ¿Y su padre?... No lo creería, Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía 8 años, Por tal razón, Al poco tiempo de cumplir su mayoría de edad se fue de la mansión, Hanabi y Neji no se interpusieron, Ellos sabían sus razones, Le desearon suerte y se fue, Ahora vivía en un departamento pequeño, Femenino, Muy limpio, Ella vivía feliz hay pero a la vez no, Ya no tenía nada que desear, Excepto el amor de cierto rubio que ni siquiera sabía de su amor hacía el.

En otra parte se encontraba un rubio, Tirado en su cama, Con un deje de tristeza en su mirada, Él no odiaba esas fechas al igual que los demás la creía maravillosa, Pero no podía evitar no ponerse triste, Estaba solo, No tenía novia o familiar que se preocupara por él, Las personas más cercanas que conocía estaban ocupadas, Sakura estaba de viaje con sus padres, Como cada año, Sasuke era un renegado, Kakashi estaba de misión, La vieja Tsunade estaba demasiado ocupada, No había nadie, Absolutamente nadie.

Para distraerse y quizás olvidar la tristeza salió a dar un paseo, Caminaba sin mirar a donde, Tenia la mirada baja, No quería ver a las familiar felices o a los enamorados, Tenia celos de ellos, ¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz?, ¿Qué había hecho el para merecerse eso?...Nada absolutamente…Nada, Estaba distraído hasta que escucho a Shikamaru e Ino decir su nombre, Así que se escondió tras un árbol a escuchar esa platica que al parecer tenía que ver con él.

-Si ya te dije Shika, Naruto nunca se dará cuenta que le gusta a Hinata-

-Que problemático son esas cosas de las mujeres, ¿Por qué no solamente se lo dice?-

-Ya te dije por miedo que Naruto la rechace-

-Problemático-

Hinata por su parte estaba en su casa en un pequeño escritorio escribiendo de nuevo cartas, Cartas que nunca llegarían a su destinatario, Naruto Uzumaki, Escribía con tristeza y dolor.

"_Me voy le dejare el camino libre a Sakura-chan, Que seas feliz Naruto-kun, Tú la amas, Y creo que Sakura-chan también lo hace, Solo te pido un favor hazla feliz, Y tú también, Me temo Naruto-kun que no te volveré a ver, Te preguntaras ¿Por qué cada día escribo estas cartas y nunca llegan a ti?... La respuesta es fácil, Tengo miedo, Miedo de caer, Miedo de ser rechazada, Miedo…Miedo de tu reacción, Pero yo ya no puedo más, La maldita timidez que siempre me asecha cuando estas cerca no me deja ni siquiera decir que te amo, Que te amo con todo mi corazón, Que se acelera cuando te mira, Que se siente que saldrá del pecho con que tan solo me digas "Hola", Solo eso basta para amarte, Y soy egoísta, Tan egoísta que espero que rechaces a Sakura-chan Y te quedes solo para mí, Para mi bien, Para que me protejas… Pero tú y yo sabemos que eso nunca pasara…Para el dado caso esta carta la escribí para decirte que me voy para siempre, Moriré, Moriré por mí misma mano, En este mundo no sirvo para nadie ni para nada, Soy débil, Ni siquiera mi familia me acepta, El clan me desterró como heredera postulando a mi hermana, No me molesta eso, Al contrario me da felicidad, Pero me muestra que soy débil"_

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mojando la carta

"_Siempre entrene duro, Entrene y entrene, No para el clan, Para dejar de ser débil, Para ser digna de ti, De ti que te considero el ninja más fuerte que eh visto, Y creo que muy pronto, El mejor Hokage, Solo espero que en un futuro…"_

Más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Esta vez más gruesas

"_Espero…Espero que en un futuro…Seas muy feliz con ella, Que la ames como siempre la amaste y la amas, Y tengan miles de mini-Narutos y mini-Sakuras corriendo por toda una gran casa, Riendo felizmente, Solo eso te pido, Ahora es momento de acabar, Es momento de decir…_

_Adiós...Adiós para siempre_

_Atentamente: Hinata Hyuga"_

Cerró la carta y la puso en su sobre y la puso sobre el montón de cartas que tenía, No sin antes escribir afuera del sobre

"_Para: Naruto_

_De: Hinata_

_La última carta"_

Lo sello y le dio un beso tirando gruesas lágrimas, Ella ya tenía su destino listo, Moriría por sus propias manos, Ahogada.

Mientras con Naruto en el tiempo que ella escribía la carta…

-Oh no- Musito Naruto

Al escuchar eso salió corriendo directo a la casa de Hinata, Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, Lamentablemente la casa de Hinata quedaba al otro lado de la aldea de donde él estaba, Se lamentaba vivir tan lejos de ella, No sabía porque pero le daba mala espina algo.

Corría, Corría con todo lo que su cuerpo daba, Ya llevaba media aldea, Pero estaba muy cansado, Su respiración era muy agitada y su corazón lo podía escuchar, Miro hacia el cielo, Miro una estrella y al lado de ella la luna, A su mente le vino de repente la imagen de Hinata y el juntos, Sonrió, Pero siguió con su camino, Algo malo pasaba…

-Naruto ¿A dónde tan rápido?- Pregunto Kakashi que apenas llegaba de la misión y llevaba el reporte a Tsunade

-A casa de Hinata a decirle que la amo-

-Vaya al fin se dio cuenta- Se dijo a si mismo

Hinata que ya llevaba una soga y una silla en mano se apresuró a atar la soga y a hacer un nudo lo suficientemente grande para que su cabeza cupiera hay, Ágilmente se subió a la silla, Tenía miedo, Pero que más daba, A nadie le importaba ya

Suspiro- Aquí vamos-

Naruto ya podía ver la casa de Hinata un poco lejos pero la veía, Esbozo una sonrisa

Hinata lentamente se puso de puntitas y metió su cabeza en el agujero

El ya casi llegaba, Tan poco faltaba

Hinata tumbo la silla quedando sin aire, Movía los pies y gruesas lagrimas bajaban a sus mejillas

Naruto abrió de repente la puerta, Pero al abrirla se dejó caer al suelo mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían amargamente, Hinata había muerto, Se suicido

-¿Por qué Hinata?- Dijo aun en el piso

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido para Hinata de repente había dejado de mover sus pies y paraba de llorar, No respiraba

Naruto de repente se puso de pie, Saco a Hinata del agujero, Trataba de darle aire, Una y otra vez, Pero no funcionaba, Murió, Se había ido, Ya no estaba con el

-No Hinata no te vayas yo…Yo te amo…No me dejes… Por favor…No aun…Yo quiero que nos casemos y nos hagamos viejitos…Nos arruguemos como pasitas, Pero juntos…-Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica para después volver a llorar-NO ¡No aun!- Decía entre sollozos

Después de estar 1 hora acorrucando a Hinata, Con los ojos rojos y lágrimas saliendo aun, la recostó en un sillón y con una manta la cubrió, Volteo su vista viendo el lugar, Se detuvo en el escritorio, Había muchas cartas hay, Pero una le llamo más la atención, Al parecer la más reciente, Camino hacia el escritorio y la tomo en sus manos, Al voltearla mayor fue su sorpresa decía en ella un poco borroso ya que se notaba que había llorado, Una lagrima calló de su rostro

"_Para: Naruto_

_De: Hinata_

_La última carta_"

La abrió lenta y dolorosamente, Se puso a leer la carta, Lloro de nuevo, Se culpaba se quería matar a si mismo por haberle hecho eso a Hinata, Pero lloro más al leer la parte donde decía borroso por las lágrimas de Naruto y Hinata:

"_Espero…Espero que en un futuro…Seas muy feliz con ella, Que la ames como siempre la amaste y la amas, Y tengan miles de mini-Narutos y mini-Sakuras corriendo por toda una gran casa, Riendo felizmente, Solo eso te pido, Ahora es momento de acabar, Es momento de decir…_

_Adiós...Adiós para siempre_

_Atentamente: Hinata Hyuga_"

-¡NO YO TE AMO A TI!- Dijo llorando más fuerte y golpeando el escritorio, se sentía una basura, Cerro la carta lentamente, Se paró y se dirigió al sofá, Donde yacía el cuerpo frio de Hinata-Perdóname Hinata-Le dio un dulce pero fugaz beso en los labios y salió del departamento, Se dirigía a la oficina de Tsunade para informarle, Las lágrimas le salían de los ojos sin que él se diera cuenta, Paso directamente donde Tsunade por la ventana

-¡NARUTO CUANTAS VECES TE DIRE QUE NO ENTRES…!-Pero no concluyo al ver las lágrimas de Naruto

-Hinata…Hinata…Se suicidó-Dijo en susurro cayendo al suelo

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron al unísono Kakashi Y Tsunade

-Yo-yo la encontré así en su casa-Dijo llorando, Ya no aguantaba más

-Comprendo Naruto-Dijo Tsunade, Para después darle un abrazo-La velaremos mañana por la mañana ahora ve a tu casa date una…

-¡NO! Y-yo…Me quedare...Con Hinata- dijo entrecortadamente a causa del llanto

-Pero Naruto-

-No me importa estaré con ella hasta su entierro- Susurro

-Está bien-

-Naruto cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicional- Dijo esta vez Kakashi

-Y lo aprecio sensei, A-ahora me tengo que ir-

-Corre-

Y así Naruto corrió de nuevo al departamento de Hinata, Ya no le importaba nada, Ni siquiera lo agotado que estaba, Al llegar al departamento se sentó con Hinata la vio tan tranquila, Pareciera que solo dormía, Después camino hacia el escritorio, Se llevó todas las cartas, Leyó cada una de todas, Cada palabra, Lloraba al ver lo que Hinata escribía, Al ver que lo amaba profundamente, Que le deseaba lo mejor, Pero al ver la primera carta se le encogió el corazón la fecha era de hace 6 años, Cuando él se fue con el difunto maestro Jiraiya, Tanto tiempo escribiendo cartas, Solo para él, Ya no tenía lagrimas para llorar, Se sentía agotado, Exhausto, Al ver alrededor se dio cuenta que ya era de día tarde, Reviso su reloj de muñeca se sorprendió que la hora marcaba las 12:00 pm, Tanto tiempo llorando, Leyendo, No se dio cuenta, Fue directo al baño de Hinata, Al abrir la puerta salió una amarga lagrima, El cuarto de Hinata, Se sentó unos minutos en la cama, Se recostó y solo salieron unas pocas lágrimas, No podía más, Al pararse cayó desmayado, No había comido hace mucho, No bebió agua tampoco, No había dormido y corrió demasiado ayer, Al caer se golpeó con una cajonera que estaba al lado de la cama, Al abrir los ojos se escuchaban gritos de Tsunade diciendo-Una ambulancia, se desangra- Pero el cerro sus ojos una vez más para ya no volver

-Papi- Dijo kateí

-Mande Ka-chan- Dijo Neji

- ¿Enserio todo eso pasó con el tío Naruto y la tía Hinata?-

-Si-

-Y ¿Dónde están ahora?-

-Ah, Pues los dos están descansando-

-Pero ¿Dónde?-

-Con Kami-sama hija-

-Está bien papi Neji ¿Y mami?-

-En la cocina, Ve si quieres-

-SI…Mami ¡Papi me conto una GRAN historia muy bonita!-

-¿A sí?, ¿Cuál es?- Dijo Tenten

-¡La del tío Naruto y la de la tía Hinata! ES TAN LINDA-

-Jijijiji-

-Naruto, Hinata, Donde quiera que estén espero estén descansando y disfrutando, Me dejaron una gran lección- Dijo cerrando los ojos

Fin

Kyaa llore tanto cuando lo escribí, Es que waa… Ya me recompongo jeje y espero les haya gustado, el título "Cartas" Me pareció el mejor porque ella escribía cartas desde hace mucho para él y así…Ahora ¿De dónde lo saqué? Primero era un ¿Poema? Que escribí, después dije ¿No se vería bien en un one-shot? Y así fue como quedo…Oki, déjenme un review para ver si les gustó…

¡Sayo!


End file.
